falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Dupont Circle station
|terminal =Dupont Circle Station terminal entries }} Dupont Circle station is a pre-War Red Line Metro station. It is mostly collapsed, and a raider-infested area in it has to be crossed to reach Metro Central. Layout Very little of the actual station area remains accessible due to cave-ins, but the adjacent utility areas are still more or less intact. To the northeast is a maintenance area with a protectron bay close to the Dupont station exit. In the passage outside this area there will be a pair of super mutants. Continuing through this passageway is a ruined metro tunnel running in two directions, with the exit to Dupont Circle to the east. Beyond the train tunnel to the west is a small raider encampment with a lone raider, and a utility tunnel with another raider. The tunnel leads south into an office with a security terminal which controls two automated turrets in a natural cavern that is accessible via stairs circling down from the office. Two more raiders are patrolling the large area below the turrets. The cavern leads south to a large utility door that separates the caverns from what appears to be an old sewer tunnel. The sewer tunnel is defended by mines and traps to prevent feral ghouls from advancing past the utility door and into the cavern. Several feral ghouls lie dead there along with a lone raider who died near an access door into the cavern. At the end of the sewer tunnel to the southeast is a door to Metro Central. Notable loot Lying, Congressional Style is in the room with the protectron, on a desk in a bin, next to the door. Notes * The name of this station appeared on an advertisement for the Metro. * Near the Dupont station exit is an office with a protectron bay with a Metro protectron. If hidden from both the Metro protectron and the two super mutants in the hall, a humorous exchange can be heard as the protectron accosts the super mutants for tickets. If the most direct route is taken on the Galaxy News Radio quest, the office will be reached before the hall; an ideal location to hear the exchange while hiding behind the file cabinets. * There is a poster on the west wall near the entrance from Dupont Circle that points out that the Dupont Station had just been remodeled before the war. Appearances Dupont Circle station appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs Upon entering Dupont Station for a second time if the player character has yet to activate the Metro protectron it may spawn just in front of the entrance. Activating it via the very easy Metro security terminal opens the capsule the protectron was supposed to be in and the protectron functions normally from its location near the entrance. Gallery Dupontcut.png| A Dupont Circle station poster, anouncing it reopened after remodeling. FO3 LCS Dupont.jpg|Lying, Congressional Style Category:Red Line Metro Stations de:Dupont Circle Station es:Estación Dupont Circle ru:Станция Дюпон-сёркл uk:Станція Дюпон-серкл zh:杜邦圓環站